The goal of this project is to clone and sequence human protease nexin I (PNI). Phase I studies will be directed to the isolation and characterization of a full-length cDNA clone of the protein. Phase Ii studies will focus on the expression and large-scale production of the protein to provide material for the evaluation of this project as a potential therapeutic.